


ZhengKun/ZhengYi AU!

by xukunbreathes



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xukunbreathes/pseuds/xukunbreathes
Summary: an au where ziyi and xukun are bestfriends. met zhengting at different period of time, finds out they both like zhengting. they compete to win his heart not letting the man know that they are bestfriends





	ZhengKun/ZhengYi AU!

Chapter Fifteen

It is been a week and Zhengting was on the bus. He is going to Beijing to continue working. While on his way, his phone rang. It was his mom.

He sighed and answered it. "Mom."

"Where are you?" His mom seems angry.

"On the bus, I'm going to Beijing." He answered casually.

"Go home. Your dad wants to meet you." Zhengting looked away and sighed heavily. "I do not want to, sorry." He hung up and turned off his phone. He put it on his bag and tried to sleep.

Two hours had passed and the bus stopped on his destination, Beijing. Zhengting was working on the cafe shop where he was found by Ziyi, seating.

It was just really his day-off that time, he sat on one of their tables but a man named Ziyi went on him. It happened that his boyfriend broke up that time, and was pissed off because of Ziyi so he went out immediately. He called his boss and asked for a day-off.

He called for a taxi to get to the cafe. It was 7PM and his duty will start at 7:30PM and ends at 11PM.

"Zhengting, you are here." His workmate, Wenjun said. Wenjun gave Zhengting their uniform. "Thank you Wenjun." Wenjun smiled and Zhengting smiled back. "Let's start?" He asked Zhengting. Zhengting nodded and smiled. They both went outside to start their work.

\---

"Damn I'm tired." Zhengting murmured and take off his cap. Wenjun slapped his mouth making Zhengting shock.

"Why did you slapped my mouth?!" He glared at Wenjun. The man smiled and pat Zhengting's head. "Watch your language." Zhengting rolled his eyes.

"You know what I hate about you is when you roll your eyes up on me. But the rest of your personality? I like it all, including you." Wenjun winked and went out to get off to work again. Zhengting left dumbfounded. "Did he just... confessed?"

\---

"Zhengting our customer wants to meet you at table 4." Wenjun plainly said wearing his poker face.

Zhengting raised his left brow and went out. He went to the table Wenjun has said to him. He sighed when he saw it was Ziyi. He sat down and Ziyi smiled.

"How did you know that I am working here?" He crossed his arms.

"I have connections, and I do my research." Ziyi smiled.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Zhengting I missed you." Ziyi said sincerely. He stared at Zhengting who was shocked for his sudden confession.  
Two men confessed at him in a night.

Zhengting chuckled. "Stop this."

"No. I like you. And I'm gonna make you mine. No matter what." He held Zhengting's hand. "Please have a date with me after your duty." He pleaded.

Zhengting sighed and looked at the counter. He saw Wenjun was looking at them. He turned his gaze back to Ziyi. "If you are willing to wait, then I'll go with you. I have one hour left."


End file.
